Just a Bunch of Ramblings
by paintstrokesandcoffeestains
Summary: A collection of Bechloe one-shots, that's basically it.
1. Sick Day

**Hey, Guys. So this is going to be place from some one shots. You can suggest things you want me to write also. Most of the one-shots will probably be in the** _ **grow old**_ **universe (which is my one shot titled grow old with me?) simply because my other one shot will have a prequel multi-chapter fic.**

 **This One-shot is set in the grow old universe around the end of Beca's sophomore year. Basically, Beca is sick, Chloe takes care of her, and tons of fluff happens.**

* * *

Beca Mitchell woke up to a horrible headache, a stopped up nose, and a rattling cough. She groaned. _Of course_ , she thought, _leave it to me to get a cold on the day of my midterm_. Beca slowly got out of bed and threw on some sweatpants and hoodie. She trudged toward the English building while she flipped through her phone. She felt a small smile tug at her lips when she read her girlfriend's motivational text. Yes, Beca had not only had a girlfriend for about a year but it was the insanely hot Chloe Beale.

 **Chloe:** Hey babe! U'll do amazing! text me later so we can hangout xoxo

 **Beca:** Well I did have a great study partner ;)

 **Chloe:** What can I say I'm pretty fantastic

 **Beca:** And so very humble

Beca walked into the lecture hall and slumped into her seat. Her head had only started to hurt more and she felt extremely dizzy. _This is going to be a long couple of hours._

* * *

Beca knocked on the door to Chloe's apartment. It swung open to reveal a tall, up tight blonde. Like Beca's girlfriend, Aubrey had stayed at Barden to attend grad school except the blonde was more interested in law not medicine. Aubrey and Beca could be classified as friends but they still liked to banter back and forth. Aubrey took one look at her and raised her eyebrow at Beca's disheveled appearance.

"You look like shit."

Beca let out a snort as she walked into the apartment. "I feel like it too."

"Chloe's in her room."

Beca mumbled a thanks as she shuffled into her girlfriend's room. As soon as she step foot in the room, she was wrapped up in Chloe's arms. Chloe pulled back and gave her a worried look over.

"Baby, you look horrible and you are burning up," Chloe said gently, placing her cool hand on Beca's forehead.

"Wow Beale, you sure know how to charm a girl."

Chloe let out a chuckle." At least, you still have energy to joke. Now c'mere, you need to rest."

Beca was led over to the redhead's bed . As soon as she laid down, she felt her eyes start to drop. Chloe wrapped her up in a thick comforter and placed a kiss to her forehead. Beca puckered her lips, asking Chloe silently for a kiss.

"I'm sorry baby, but I can't get sick." Chloe let out a giggle as Beca pouted." Aw babe, you just lost like ten badass points."

"I'm sick. Don't make fun of me." Beca grumbled.

"Speaking of sick, what's wrong. If I'm going to take care of you, I need to know what to get."

"Have I mentioned how much I love you and your pre-med self? Head hurts, dizzy, stopped up,and apparently a fever." as soon as Beca stopped listing her symptoms, her tiny body was trying to cough up her lungs."And that."

"Mhm okay. I'll be back soon. I need to go get some medicine. Can you think of any food you need?"

"Can you get some Dino nuggets and Gatorade.?"

"Okay. You get some rest while I'm gone. And I love you too."

* * *

Chloe came back to Beca passed out, covered in blankets. Beca looked so peaceful with no makeup on. It was probably one of her favorite sides of Beca. She was so vulnerable and her nose twitched and her forehead would crease. It was Beca's concentration face and Chloe was almost certain she was making a mix in her dreams.

Chloe was sitting on the couch reading one of her textbooks when a sleepy Beca emerged from the hallway. Beca's hair was sitting up all over the place and she had a blanket wrapped around her. The younger girl stumbled over and promptly plopped down on Chloe's lap. She nuzzled Chloe's neck and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist.

"Hey you. Did you sleep well?" Chloe asked softly.

"Yeah, I would sleep better with you though." Beca replied back in a croaky whisper.

Chloe let out a little giggle as Beca tried to nuzzle more into her side. Beca leaned back to look at Chloe and raised an eyebrow, "What are you laughing at, Beale."

"I've never seen you this cuddly before. You're so cute. You should get sick more often if you're going to cuddle me for days."

"Whatever. Lay down so I can get some more sleep."

Chloe twisted her whole body onto the couch. Beca followed suit fully laying on Chloe. The tiny brunette was asleep as soon as her head rested on Chloe's shoulder. The redhead dragged her fingers through the DJ's brown locks and before she knew it, her eyes had drifted close.

* * *

Chloe's eyes slowly opened. It took her a few minutes to realize she had fallen asleep on the couch with Beca.

"Click"

Chloe turned her head to the side to see her best friend Aubrey, wearing a shit eating grin. Chloe then noticed the blonde's phone which was probably the camera sound she heard.

"Blackmail." was the only explanation Chloe got. She grabbed her phone and noticed it was close to seven. She probably should wake Beca to eat and give the tiny brunette some cold medicine. She pressed a kiss to the top of Beca's head.

"Sweetie, come on. We need to see if you can keep down the Dino nuggets you asked for and get some medicine in you."

Beca stirred slightly but just to press into Chloe more. Chloe could also swear she heard a whine come the sick girl too. A glance at Aubrey trying to stifle her laughter confirmed her suspicions. Chloe tried to sit up more, hoping that it would get Beca to wake up.

"Stop moving. I don't feel good and I just want to lay here and snuggle with you." Beca grumbled still not releasing Chloe from her grasp or opening her eyes, "Please, Chlo-bear." she added on for good measure.

"This is by far the best thing I've ever seen. Beca effin' Mitchell is just a pile of mush underneath the rough exterior." Beca's eyes shot open. Aubrey was smirking at her and Chloe was giggling.

"Chloe, why didn't you tell me we are not alone!"

Chloe giggled and cooed at the younger girl, "I thought it was cute."

Beca had looked like a grumpy dwarf with a frown etched into her face. Chloe kissed the end of Beca's nose. Beca's frown slipped and was soon replaced with a dopey smile. Beca leaned forward and said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Becs."

"And I love how i have all this on video." Aubrey interjected with a smug grin.

"What the fuck, What will it take for you to delete the video and never mention this video to anyone." Beca groaned.

"I need a favor."

* * *

Needless to say, the video was destroyed after Beca helped Aubrey woo one of Beca's closest friends,Stacie. Or that's what Beca had thought. A couple months later at Bella bonding night, a plastered Aubrey showed the Bellas what she called the proof to her "Beca is mush" theory (which is quite frankly a horrible name). All of the Bellas were on the floor laughing by the end of it, their "badass" captain was acting like an adorable child. Chloe was called Chlo-bear until the end of their junior year. Beca decided to never get sick again.


	2. Sick Day part 2

**This one-shot in the grow old universe a couple of months after** _ **grow old with me?**_ **where Chloe gets sick and yeah it's basically a sequel to the last one-shot.**

* * *

Beca was woken up around three in the morning to her fiance bolting out of their bed into the bathroom. As soon as she heard retching sounds, she quickly followed into the bathroom. There she found a pale Chloe Beale draped over the toilet. Beca held back Chloe's hair, rubbing small circles on the redhead's back until the puking stopped. Beca grabbed a trash can and set it next to the bed and helped Chloe back into it.

Beca was situated resting against the headboard in the middle of the bed and laid Chloe on top of her, wrapping her arms around the older girl who was burning up. Beca had no idea how to comfort people and although after many years of friendship and dating she's learned how to comfort Chloe, she has never really taken care of a sick Chloe. That's mainly because out of the seven years she's known the insanely bubbly and health nut redhead, Chloe has gotten sick a total of four times. And she hadn't even allowed Beca to take care of her because she's selfless and stubborn.

When Chloe got mono, she locked herself up in her apartment. Beca was worried sick and thought maybe Chloe was pissed. Beca had only gotten texts that the redhead was fine and there was no reason for her to come over. But after a few days, Beca had had enough and found a terribly ill Chloe. Chloe had explained that she didn't want Beca to take care of her and neglect studying for a test coming up and she also didn't want to get Beca sick because Chloe knew that Beca would absently drink after her or try and kiss her. It became even worse when Chloe had become a doctor. Chloe would put her own well being after someone else. Beca distinctly remembers Chloe going into work with a sprained ankle because her patient was having surgery and had promised to be there. Chloe's selfless nature was one of the major things Beca loved about her fiance but damn did it get annoying. At around eight, Beca nudged Chloe slightly.

"Hey sweetheart, can you wake up for a second? I need to know what's wrong aside from the puking and fever." Beca whispered gently.

"Mhm, I'm fine."

"No, you are not. I've already called in for you. You aren't going to help anyone by showing up contagious and that's if you even have enough energy to stand." Beca said firmly, "Now can you please tell me what's wrong so I can take care of you."

"Baby, you have work too. You said you had an artist's new album to start discussing."

"I texted Katy. If she found out I left you here alone while sick, I'm pretty sure she would rip me a new one. Sometimes I think she likes you more than me. Anyways, you're stuck with me." Beca had become a pretty well known music producer and her awkward charm had resulted in many artists befriending her including Katy Perry.

"Oh, she definitely fine, I know I'm being stubborn I just don't want you to drop everything to the care of me I'm a big girl. But I'm achy, dizzy and my head may be trying to explode." Chloe said, moving her head off of Beca's chest to look at her.

"I know, babe. But I love you and if I can ae you feel a little better than I'm going to. And okay, I'm going to run to the store but I'll be back as soon as I can get some rest." Beca said getting out of bed and throwing some clothes on. Chloe called out for Beca as she reached the door.

"Becs, I love you too." Chloe said with a bright smile that Beca wasn't sure how the redhead was capable of when so sick.

* * *

Beca came into the house quietly toeing off her shoes. The grocery store took a lot longer since she got distracted and the paparazzi found her. She didn't really like how they got up in her personal space and was definitely nicer with Chloe around to relax her plus Chloe was a nice social person who could strike up a convo with anyone. Although, even Chloe has had moments where they were too much for the bubbly girl. She placed the groceries on the kitchen counter and went to go check on Chloe. She found her snuggled underneath the covers with just her bright red hair peaking out. Beca gathered all of the loose blankets and pillows she could find and took them downstairs into living room. She made a giant fort and went to grab Chloe's favorite movies, including _The Little Mermaid_ and _The Fox and The Hound._ Chloe was obsessed with Disney which Beca thinks has to do with the fact that she literally could pass for a real life Ariel. Beca set up the fruit, Gatorade and Saltines in the fort before going to wake up Chloe since it was almost two.

"Baby, c'mere. Let's go downstairs and get some medicine and liquid in you." Beca said softly, placing a kiss on Chloe's forehead.

"Okay, can you carry me." Chloe said softly.

"I would if I didn't think one of us would get injured." Beca chuckled as she helped Chloe out of bed.

When they got down to the living room, Chloe turned to Beca with excitement shining in her eyes, "Did you make a fort?" Beca nodded and she was soon wrapped up in a hug. Beca queued up the first movie and followed Chloe into the pillow fort. They spent the rest of the day, cuddling, talking, listening to music and watching movies Beca could actually stand. If this is what sick days with Beca is like, well then Chloe wouldn't mind getting sick more often.


	3. How they got together

**This one-shot is from the same universe as the first two. If you've read my one-shot titled Grow old with me?, then you know this universe is AU and instead of Beca kissing Jesse she kisses Chloe. This one-shot is based off this idea and what happened at the ICCA's.**

* * *

Beca was watching a movie with Chloe on her bed. Chloe had barged into Beca's dorm under the pretense of not seeing the younger girl in weeks (One week, but Beca missed Chloe too so…) and after they had caught up on the interesting highlights of the week and new music they were listening to, Chloe begged to watch a movie. Chloe had claimed she was bored but Beca knew Chloe didn't get bored of talking to Beca just like Beca didn't get tired of listening to Chloe. Not to mention, Chloe and Beca could lay in comfortable silence or soft music for hours. But Beca had caved anyways and that's why she was watching a movie. Well, about twenty minutes into it, Beca got uninterested in the movie so Chloe was watching the movie and Beca was watching Chloe. The older girl whose head was laying in Beca's lap had the most exaggerated reactions. The way her eyes would light up and the corners of her mouth would turn up when she found something funny. Or the way that her eyes would get misty and her nose would crinkle when she found something sad or sweet. Beca also found herself tracing Chloe's jaw and cheekbones with her eyes, her gaze falling to pink plump lips and the light dusting of freckles across the bridge of Chloe's nose that spread out on her cheeks. Beca's eyes followed the spiral of red curls and the way they were a lighter strawberry blonde toward the root. She was so engrossed in her quest to dedicate every feature of Chloe that she didn't see that the movie ended or that Chloe was now looking up at her with eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Hey Becs." Chloe said the amusement in her eyes coloring her tone. Beca's eye snapped up from Chloe's lips to meet the redhead's eyes. Chloe let out a teasing smile. "How did you like the movie?"

Beca cleared her throat, "It was...okay."

"What was your favorite part? Mine was when the zombies came to the play."

"Uh...mine too." Beca hesitantly said. Chloe let out a laugh, "Becs, there was no zombies in The Muppets. Did you manage to even get through thirty minutes of the movie?"

Beca sheepishly let out a smile and a shrug, "Sorry? You now I don't really care for movies."

"I know, I just wanted an excuse to cuddle." Chloe said with a grin. Beca gave a dumbfounded expression before she let out a sound of understanding. Chloe sat up and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You're too cute. I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Uh yeah sure." Beca sputtered out as she watched Chloe flounce out of her dorm. Beca reached up to touch where Chloe's lips had been a second before. Beca knew she needed to tell Chloe how she had a major crush on the redhead but she didn't want to just come out and say it in case she was to get rejected. As Beca went to pull up the ICCA set list Aubrey finally let her improve, she got the perfect idea to tell Chloe how she felt.

* * *

The crowd erupted in applause and shouts as the Barden Bellas were announced as the winner. Beca felt elated, they had won. The Bellas were screaming and as Beca got swept up in a crushing hug by Stacie and Fat Amy, she grinned at Jesse. Jesse's eyes darted to the redhead squeezing Aubrey and mouthed something along the lines of get your girl. Fat Amy and Stacie put her down as Aubrey and Chloe let go. Before Beca could go get Chloe, however, Aubrey came forward giving Beca a quick hug.

"Thank you. We couldn't of win without you." Aubrey said in the nicest tone Beca has ever heard the blonde direct toward her. Then her voice adopted a cold tone Beca has come to associate with the aca-nazi, "If you hurt her, I will kill you."

Beca gulped and nodded. Aubrey walked away toward the other Bellas, leaving Beca and Chloe alone. Beca fiddled with her thumbs, nerves getting the best of her. Chloe wrapped her up in a giant hug.

"We won! Thank you!" Chloe squealed in Beca's ear. Chloe pulled back before giving a wink, "I especially love that impromptu titanium bit you added."

"Um… about that, I added that for a reason." Beca started nervously. Beca looked down at her thumbs, twiddling them as she looked at the ground and mumbled, "I'm kind of inlovewithyou." A finger lifted her chin and her eyes connected with Chloe's bright blue ones. "Please tell me you heard me because I don't think I can say it again."

"Becs, I couldn't hear that last part. You said it really quietly and it's loud in here." Chloe said with a slight pout. Beca summoned up all the courage she had and leaned forward and pressed her lips to Chloe's quickly. When she went to pull back, Beca felt two hands on her cheeks, pulling her back in and deepening the kiss. Beca's hands found purchase on Chloe's hips and the redhead's body was flush against her.

"Bechloe is alive! CR, you owe me fifty bucks!" Fat Amy shouted. Beca snapped back into reality and pulled back from Chloe with a lazy grin and red cheeks. Chloe had a beaming smile and the Bellas were hooting in the background.

Beca cleared her throat, "I was trying to say that I may be a little bit in love with you."

"Well, then it's a good thing I may be a little bit in love with you too."


	4. The Baby Whisperer

**This one-shot is in the same universe as the other ones. The prompt is the times Beca is a baby whisperer from Chloe's point of view. I hope you enjoy and if there's any prompts you want written, just let me know!**

* * *

Everyone knew Beca didn't particularly care for kids. Chloe couldn't even begin to name the amounts of times Beca has said kids are sticky assholes that cost way more money than they are worth. Beca, for the first few years for their relationship, was emphatic about not having kids and even after Chloe managed to convince her that maybe kids weren't the worst thing, Beca still didn't want to "incubate" one. That being said, Chloe had watched Beca be amazing with kids. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that Beca was definitely a child most of the time. Beca would never admit it but she was the one that dragged Chloe to every ride and attraction at Disney World. Not that Chloe wasn't excited herself because she was absolutely thrilled. But Beca was literally shaking with excitement and seemed to have boundless energy. Chloe was amazed but back to the point, Beca was great with kids.

* * *

Chloe was sitting in Beca's room at the Bella's house studying for one of her finals for Med school while Beca was on her laptop working for something for her internship. Chloe hadn't seen Beca in weeks due to all of her finals and Beca's work and bella rehearsals and she had desperately missed her girlfriend. Chloe rolled her shoulders trying to relieve the tension. She got up from the desk and collapsed next to Beca on the bed. Beca paused what she was doing and slid the headphones off.

"My shoulders hurt and if I study anymore, my head will explode." Chloe whined as she buried her face into a pillow. She felt Beca shift on the bed. Hands were kneading into her back and shoulders. Chloe felt fatigue hit her and her eyes started to close but before she could drift off, a shrill cry erupted from downstairs. Chloe thought maybe her mind was playing tricks on her because there was no way a baby was downstairs.

Beca's hands stopped, "Holy shit. That's a baby. Why the fuck is a baby in this house?"

Beca got off the bed and headed downstairs with Chloe hot on her heels to see Stacie frantically rocking a baby and Fat Amy was spouting off some of her usual nonsense. Chloe watched amused as Beca put on her best captain face.

"What the fuck are you two doing?!" Beca exclaimed effectively stopping all movement and sound aside from the baby. "Did you steal this thing?"

"I'm hurt you assume that. This is Gracie, my niece." Stacie explained. Chloe had moved to coo over the upset child in Stacie's arms. "Do you want to take her, Chloe?"

"Ooh yes, she's so cute." Chloe said as Stacie shifted Gracie into Chloe's arms. Chloe bounced the child slightly who stopped screaming but was still squirming in discomfort.

"Did you change it's diaper or maybe it's hungry?" Beca asked. Chloe gave her a pointed stare for calling Gracie an it but she knew it wouldn't make much difference. Stacie looked like a switch had been flipped.

"She might be hungry. Thanks Beca." Stacie said taking Gracie back into her arms and grabbed the diaper bag. Beca nodded and headed back up to her room. Chloe grabbed a water bottle from the kitchen and stopped to coo over Gracie one more time before she joined Beca in her room.

"I'm a sucker for a cute baby." Chloe sighed dreamily. Beca let out a chuckle.

"You're a sucker for a cute child in general." Beca teased.

"That is true," Chloe smiled and curled into Beca's side. "Show me what you've been working on."

An hour later, Chloe woke up to Gracie crying and Beca yelling. She must have fallen asleep while Beca was mixing. Chloe got up and stretched and walked down stairs.

"Chloe is sleeping and you know how stressed she's been!" Beca shouted above Gracie. Stacie looked flustered and close to tears. Chloe walked into living room, placing her hand on Beca's back. "Great, it woke her up."

"Hey breathe, it's okay. I needed to get up anyways."

"I tried everything. She's not hungry, her diaper is fine. She just won't stop crying." Stacie said exasperatedly. She was attempting to bounce Gracie like Chloe did earlier. Beca sighed and rolled her eyes, sticking her arms out.

"Give me the annoying shit." Beca said. Chloe rolled her eyes at Beca's horrible language around a child but Chloe knew Beca would just say the baby can't repeat the words. Stacie handed over Gracie. Beca situated Gracie on her shoulder so the baby's head was in the crook of her neck and rocked back and forth and almost immediately Gracie stopped screaming bloody murder. Beca started humming softly and before Chloe knew it, Gracie was sleeping soundly. Chloe's jaw dropped as she watched Beca soothed Gracie. Chloe didn't know Beca was so good with kids and Chloe had never wanted a family more with the short brunette. "Here, take it back."

Chloe let out a laugh because of course Beca would shrug off the amazing baby whispering skills she just displayed. Beca looked at Stacie who also looked amazed. "What are you guys looking at?"

"You just went all Mary Poppins." Stacie said incredulously. Beca just shrugged and turned to walk back upstairs. She called out over her shoulder,

"Mary Poppins was on acid."

* * *

Chloe had been catching up with her brother for a while when she realized her girlfriend was no longer by her side. She looked around outside but didn't see any sign of the short brunette. Chloe stopped her brother in the middle of his sentence to ask, "Hey Ben, do you know where Beca went?"

"I think I saw her slip back inside." Ben replied. Chloe said a thank you and went in search of Beca. She dodged family members there for Thanksgiving and was making her way to her old room when she heard a voice coming from the playroom.

"Um..hey dude. Is it okay if I sit here?" Chloe smiled at the hesitancy in Beca's voice. Chloe peeked her head around the corner to see Beca sitting in own of the plastic chairs at the Lego table. Chloe's four year old nephew, Austin, was building a Lego tower across. He was very shy and preferred to keep to himself. Austin gave a small nod and continued building his tower.

Beca picked up a few legos and the two worked in silence before Beca spoke up again, "That's a cool tower."

"Thanks." Austin whispered so softly Chloe had to strain to hear it. Beca picked up a few more Legos and then grabbed a plastic dinosaur from the ground. Beca leaned forward.

"You want to see something fun?" Beca asked. Austin gave an eager nod and Beca knocked over her tower with the dinosaur. Austin let out a few giggles and held out his hand for the dinosaur. Beca handed over and Austin knocked his tower down. It made a giant mess and both Beca and Austin laughed.

"Wanna help me build a house for the Dino." Austin asked with a giant smile on his face. Chloe had never seen Austin make friends with someone so quickly before and seeing Beca interact with him had Chloe's heart exploding. Beca shifted so her back was facing Chloe and Chloe snuck behind her, putting her finger over her lips so Austin would be quiet. Chloe dropped her hands on Beca's shoulders, getting a high squeal of surprise from her girlfriend.

Austin and Chloe both let out laughs and Chloe plopped down in the seat next to Austin. "Hey buddy. I see you met Beca."

"Hi Aunt Chloe. Beca is my new friend." Austin said excitedly and Chloe felt her heart skip a beat. Beca was great with kids. Chloe shot Beca a smile to see her girlfriend was blushing and pretending to focus on the Legos in front of her.

"I was wondering if I could help you with your Lego building." Chloe asked. Austin shook his head and Chloe tickled him while saying, "No? I can't help you."

"Ok, ok. You can help us, Aunt Chloe." Austin gasped out in between laughs. Chloe let out a little cheer and grabbed some legos to start to make the house. The three played until it was time for dinner and Chloe couldn't help but be awed by Beca with Austin.

* * *

Chloe was woken up by a cry crackling through the baby monitor. She brought her hands up to rub the sleep from eyes. She heard her wife let out a groan next to her. Her five month old daughter normally slept the whole night but Olivia had been feeling under the weather. As much as Chloe loved her daughter and felt horrible she felt sick, Chloe really wanted to go back to sleep.

"I need your daughter to shut the fuck up." Chloe muttered.

"No, she's definitely your daughter right now. I love my sleep, my child would not be screaming her head off in the middle of the night." Beca replied. "Besides, she came out of your vagina not mine."

"Do you have to be so crude this early in the morning?" Chloe asked as she slowly got out of bed.

"It's part of my charm." Beca shot back. Chloe shuffled into the nursery where she found Olivia kicking out her arms and legs. Her face was scrunched up and as red as the soft curls on her head. Chloe reached down to grab the tiny redhead and settled her in Chloe's arms.

Chloe pressed a kiss to Olivia's forehead before softly speaking, "Hey Liv, let's get some food in you and we can change your diaper. That sound good, princess?"

Chloe had fed and changed Olivia but the infant was still very much crying. "Olivia, I really really need you to shut up for Mama. Please, baby." Chloe cooed desperately as she paced around the nursery. "Okay, let's go get Mommy." Beca was sleeping soundly when Chloe entered their bedroom. But a wailing Olivia soon had Beca sitting up. Chloe felt her mouth pull into a frown, "Help please. She won't stop."

"C'mere you two." Beca said with a sleepy smile but Chloe could see the concern in her eyes. Chloe handed over Olivia and climbed into the bed. Beca shifted Olivia on Beca's shoulder like the shorter girl had done so many years ago when Chloe had first found out Beca's baby whispering skills. Beca supported Olivia with one arm and wrapped the other one around Chloe. The redhead felt a kiss pressed onto the top of her head.

"Are you okay?" Beca softly asked Chloe. Chloe nodded her head but felt the tears spring up in her eyes. Chloe shifted more so she could turn turn herself further into Beca.

"She just won't stop crying. I know she doesn't feel good, and I feel like a bad mom because I can't make her feel any better."

"You're an amazing mom, babe. She just feels sick." Beca reassured her. "Let's lay down, so you don't fall asleep sitting up." Beca maneuvered herself so that she was laying on her back with Olivia on her chest. Chloe laid her head down on Beca's right shoulder. Beca rubbed Olivia's back with one hand and with the other ran her fingers through Chloe's hair. Olivia was still wailing though and Chloe was afraid even Beca's magic couldn't work this time.

"Olive, why don't we stop all these waterworks? Mommy really needs sleep and it's better for everyone if she's not grumpy." Beca said with a gentle voice which didn't seem to work at all. "Time to bring out the big guns. _It's going down fade to Blackstreet the homies go at me, Collab creations bump like; acne no doubt,_ _I put it down never slouch as long as my credit could vouch a dog couldn't catch me straight up,_ …"

Chloe smiled as she heard Beca softly rap and Olivia's crying turned into soft sniffling. "How'd you know that would work?"

"Well, that song worked on you." Beca said with a sleepy smile that Chloe returned. Beca planted a kiss to Chloe's forehead and Chloe let her fatigue overcome her. She let her eyelids flutter close as Beca softly whispered to Olivia soothing the infant to sleep finally. Beca was definitely great with kids and Chloe was very happy about that at moments like this.


End file.
